


Kissing You Would be My Nightmare

by captainamericayouarefineasFUCK



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spooning, idk not much happens in here, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamericayouarefineasFUCK/pseuds/captainamericayouarefineasFUCK
Summary: Where Theo sits at Liam’s house for 7 hours.





	Kissing You Would be My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Idk What this is

Theo was at Liam’s house waiting for him to come back from Scott’s house. What was he doing there? He didn’t know. Well not yet anyways. Liam had asked him to come over to do, whatever the hell Liam does.  
Theo sat annoyed on Liam’s couch. He closed his eyes resting his eyelids. He swears he hasn’t slept in days after all of the shit with the anukite.  
Theo sat there for what seemed like a million years. He checked the time on his phone. 8 o clock. Theo has been sitting here for more than 3 hours.  
Finally, he heard a knock on the door.  
Relived, Theo opened the door and started rambling and whining about how long Liam took. “Jesus Christ Liam, what the hell-, Mason?”  
“Heeey. Uhh is Liam here?” Said Mason. Theo was pretty sure he was drunk. Theo checked outside to see if Corey was outside with him. Corey was sitting in the car waving at Theo waved back.  
Corey pointed to his ears signalling that he wanted to Theo to hear what he was saying from the car.  
Theo listened to Corey speak. “I have to go to Scott’s house to help them. Take care of Mason.” Corey have a thumbs up and a smile to Theo and drove off.  
Great. Now he has to stay here a babysit a drunk Mason.  
“How drunk are you?” Asked Theo while letting Mason in.  
“Oh,” chucked Mason. “I’m- I’m not drunk at all.”  
Mason was so full of alcohol Theo could smell the alcohol off his clothes.  
“Hey, you- you haven’t seen Liam, have you?” Said Mason stumbling.  
Theo helped Mason sit on the couch. The amount of alcohol Theo could smell on him made him wonder what the hell Corey had given him. “No. It’s been 5 hours.”  
“Ooh, remember that time when- when you were trying to kill us all.”  
“Vaguely.”  
Mason sat on the couch and tilted his head back. He started chuckling. “Liam and I were talking the other day. And, he told me a secret.”  
“Good to know.”  
“He said. He said that he liked you.”  
Theo had to process what Mason just said. What the hell did Mason just say? Theo made himself believe that Mason was just talking drunk.  
He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He couldn’t tell if he was relived, angry, or embarrassed or all of them. One thing though, at least he didn’t have to hide his feelings for Liam anymore.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know man, but you mess him up.”  
Theo looked away from Mason for half a second. “What do you-“ Of course. Just his luck. Just before he could ask Mason anything, he had fallen asleep snoring on Liam’s couch. 

Liam walked into his house finding Mason asleep on his couch, and Theo sleeping on one of the rocking chairs. Liam smiles slightly and walks into the kitchen putting his keys away.  
Theo woke up to Liam jingling his keys while putting them onto the hooks in the kitchen.  
“Hey.” Said Theo quietly. For a split second, he forgot all about Liam’s “secret”. But it came back to him in that moment. He struggled trying to calm his heart beat.  
“Hey.” Said Liam back. “How long have you been here?” Liam smelt a whiff of strong alcohol. “Is he drunk?”  
“Yeah,” Theo got up from the chair rubbing his eyes. “Corey dropped him off. By the way, what the hell did you want from me?”  
Liam hesitated. “Nothing.” Liam lied. The real reason Theo was here was because he needed to say something. Something Theo needed to hear. But Scott’s meeting got in the way of it. Something always gets in the way.  
“So, what’s going on with Scott and the pack?” Asked Theo taking steps near Liam.  
Liam almost gasped as he felt a flutter in his chest when he turned around to look at Theo. Just looking at him made him nervous. “Um- some hunters. Monroe’s still has guys after us.”  
“Really. It took you about seven hours to complain about a couple of hunters?”  
“Wait until your complaining with an arrow through your shoulder.” Said Liam snarking back.  
Theo chuckled. He didn’t want to mention what Mason told him, but it came out unexpectedly. “Mason told me.” He regretted it immediately.  
Liam was confused. “What?”  
Too late to turn back now. “Your ‘secret’. He told me.”  
Liam’s heart beat immediately sped up in a split second. Or less. “Goddamnit Mason.” Thought Liam to himself. “I don’t know what your talking about?”  
“So Mason is just, too drunk and is making stuff up?” Said Theo crossing his arms. He listened to Liam’s heartbeat rising faster by the second.  
“Yes!” Said Liam quickly.  
Theo chuckled. “Okay. But you know that I can tell when your lying. With or without my super hearing.”  
Liam tried to calm his heart beat down nervously. “So.” Said Liam crossing his arms as well. “I’m not lying.”  
“Okay. So if I told you that I feel the same way, then would you lie again?”  
Dammit. Nobody could get Liam to tell the truth. Except Theo. Theo was just too darn good at it. But Theo felt the same way? “You feel the same way?” Said Liam slowly.  
“So is that a yes or a-“  
Liam yanked Theo so hard by his arm, that he let gasp. Liam was... kissing him.  
Liam was kissing him. Theo Raeken was kissing Liam.  
Theo stood there frozen and eyes wide open. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and let himself melt into Liam’s kiss. He put his hands on Liam’s back, while Liam’s hands cupped his face.  
They’re lips parted, turning into smirks. Liam was blushing. And Theo’s heart was racing.  
“Are you guys kiiissiiing?” Said Mason squinting still laying on the couch. In a matter of seconds, Mason fell back asleep. The two wolves were grateful for Corey getting his boyfriend this drunk.  
Theo snorted. Liam tried to hold back his laugh which just resulted into him choking out a laugh. They laughed together, still standing where they were when they kissed.  
The laughter died down and Theo looked down at the younger boy.  
“What?” Asked Liam quietly and blushing.  
Theo’s lips turned into a smirk and spoke quietly. “You’re beautiful.”  
Liam grinned widely and blushed even more. Next, he went in for a quick kiss. He counted the seconds going by while his lips were on Theo’s, one, two, three...seventy...one hundred. 

The rest of the night they spent spooning. Nothing else happened. They were saving that moment for another day. 

Mason woke up with a headache and a “weird dream”.  
“Man!” Said Mason putting his head in his hands. “I had the weirdest dream.”  
“What was it?” Asked Liam while pouring in a glass of orange juice.  
“You and Theo.” Choked out Mason.  
Liam stopped pouring his juice and his cheeks flushed.  
“What... um what happened?” Asked the nervous beta.  
Mason paused before speaking. “You guys were... kissing.”  
There was silence for a long minute.  
“Must have been a nightmare.” Liam joked while chuckling nervously.  
Mason laughed. “Yeah I guess.”

Corey came to pick up Mason after about an hour. Liam got changed into his clothes and started making some breakfast.  
Theo came down the stairs still in his sweats and shirtless.  
“Do I smell bacon?” Asked Theo walking to the kitchen.  
“Good morning to you too.” Said Liam smiling.  
Theo grabbed himself a cup and poured himself a glass of water. “So, what is this.”  
“What is what?”  
“Us?” Asked Theo. “You kissed me, we spent the night together. You know, that kind of stuff.”  
Liam paused before speaking because he would probably end up saying the wrong thing so he thought about it.  
“I could call you my-“  
Theo cut him off. “Ex friend?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Theo’s heart was speeding up every second and he noticed Liam’s did too. “You know, cause you’re like, kind of my boyfriend?”  
Liam stopped cooking at the word boyfriend. He thought he was the straightest person in the world. Then Theo came along. He never would have thought to hear the words you’re my boyfriend ever in his life. Especially from Theo Raeken.  
“Well, do you - want to be?” Asked Liam turning around from the oven. “You know - my, my boyfriend?”  
Theo took steps near Liam by the oven. He was about 5 inches away from his face. “Well, do you?”  
Liam paused at the question. “Yeah, well I mean sure.”  
“Okay.” Said Theo softly.  
“Okay.” Returned Liam.  
Liam was the first to lean in. Putting his lips on Theo. Then putting his hands all around Theo’s bare body. Theo put his hands around Liam’s neck, pulling him closer if he could anymore.  
Suddenly, the chimera broke the kiss.  
“What?” Asked Liam in frustration.  
Theo squinted at Liam’s face before speaking. “Was kissing me really a nightmare?”  
Liam stared in disappointment then his lips curled into a smirk. He put his hands on Theo’s face then started peppering his face with kisses.  
Theo tried to stop the madness, but he couldn’t help but admit that he liked it.  
Liam pulled back from the kisses and smiled. “Does that answer your question?”  
Theo chuckled at the question. He leaned in for one last kiss. Then they were interrupted again.  
In walked Mason like it was his own place “Hey Liam I forgot my-“  
The two broke from the kiss quickly and turned around to the door.  
Mason’s mouth dropped immediately. “I knew it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
